zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr.Green hat/Archive 1
-- Richard1990 (Talk) 14:41, 23 May 2009 Wake the Wind Making a Talk Bubble Ok here is the coding for my first talk bubble (found on my talk page): Simply copy, paste, and put what stuff you want into the different places. When you make it into a template, copy and paste the code (minus text which goes in 3 brackets) into a page called Template: whatever you want to call it. to make the page (my method): type the name into the search box. it will give you an error and ask if you want to create that page Do so. Anymore questions, ask me. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 23:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Videos Pics This is to Watcher, I'll do it once I get the chance, and I already have a picture of the cyclone slate. You may enlist yourself as a general in my operation. You will be able to recruit people in mine and your operations, so for you, it's a win win. Tell all who want to register for my operation to enlist as a soldier/army. I will also give names of all the stub I see. I found one called Stray Fairy. Another one needs to be written named the goron shop (Ocarina of Time) Sincerely, --Green hat (talk) 13:39, 26 May 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Precaution Mr.Green, WATCHER wants me to tell you to forget about the message above because it was a bad idea.Mr.Fairy DeathSword/ Wake the Wind Talk Template Yeah but every time I try the shortened version it doesn't work. I'll type what I usually do at Template:Mr.Green hat and you could correct it.Green hat (talk) 00:45, 1 June 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat .}} Others Blocked compare one of the anonymous revisions to the current one to see what some people do 22:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) sorr it was me. i thought i was signed in. Oni Dark Link 22:42, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Wait, what did he do to Link? which user did that? anonymous or not, i wish to see what he did.--Shade Link (talk) 13:07, 12 August 2009 (UTC) insulted i didnt even think about being insulted untili you asked me if i was. Oni Dark Link 12:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) no Oni Dark Link 19:39, 1 June 2009 (UTC) vandals Edit count talk bubbles nah i dont really hat talk bubbles just dont htink one would suit me. Oni Dark Link 21:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Goron Shop no. they count as user page edits Oni Dark Link 10:27, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Wake the Wind (Again) Link's Love Life The Joker's Endgame Enlisting About your Operation Death Sword thingy...Can I join? Do you still have room for Generals?--Shade Link (talk) 22:26, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Allies Ya'know the Operation Death Sword thing? I was wondering if we could have an alliance? Yes I will start the userbox right now. here it is fantastic, sign up as a general and recruit, recruit, recruit!!!!Green hat (talk) 00:34, 27 July 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Operation: DeathSword Yay! I joined too!-Frogblimp Wait, what? My template RE: would you rather RE: would you rather Yeah well they are the most annoying people in loz. well i got rid of would you rather on my page because of a giant user pageGreen hat (talk) 22:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Competition I Don't Hate You Videos I have just deleted the three videos you uploaded. I have done this because you may not upload videos, that don't pretain to the Legend of Zelda series. You may use the tags, as I have done on the bottom of my user page. Okay?'-- C2' / 02:55, December 7, 2009 (UTC) thanks guys. The way I was told earlier really was a pain in the butt, but this is WAY easier.Green hat (talk) 19:41, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat :Umm, you're still not doing it right. Go to the site for any youtube video, copy the numbers part of the URL like XZ said and put it between two youtube tags. --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC)